Advanced High
by Markenzie 5
Summary: May a cheer leader and Ash as a soccer player.One shot. Advanceshipping.


**By: Markenzie 5****  
****Hi Guys!****  
****I know i know i have other stories to edit and write but i have just to write this. This just came to my head while i remembered a picture where which i used for this books cover. May is a cheer leader cheering for Ash and Ash was a soccer player. So yeah this story is born. Bad title .Oh and if you're not an advanceshipper please don't read .Enjoy!****  
****One shot.****  
**  
_

-Advanced High-

"Home Number 11 grabs the ball passes to number 9,and to 10 and heads off with number 20 and GOAL!"The Speaker said simultaneously. As the crowd cheered for the soccer team. The cheer leaders gave their cheer for their team's victory.

The head cheer leader walked out of the cheer leading squad and took a few steps to the front. She had brown hair tied to cute pig tails had a Sleeveless shirt colored white and red and had a three gold stars attached to her shirt and the school logo printed on it. As for her bottom, she had a half knee length skirt with raffles on it colored white and red. She had on White knee length socks and rubber shoes.

"Okay Pallet high! Are you ready to rock?!"May asked lowering her hidden microphone attached to her ear.

"Yeah!"The crowd roared as long as the soccer players.

"So, let's hit it up for our very own...The Pallet High School band and glee Club!"May said pointing at the band and the glee members."Are you ready guys?"May winked teasingly.

"YEAH!"They screamed happily.

"Once again The Pallet high band and glee members!"May applauded as well the crowd and soccer players

.May sat on a bench and watched the band and glee members sing and play.

10 Minutes Later...

"Okay everyone since our party is over, please proceed to the gates calmly, two by two of course. No pushing or fighting everyone."May smiled while telling the rules and directions. As for a head cheer leader she had to keep a ceremony clean and safe.

After the students were gone, cheer leaders and soccer players with teachers and janitors cleaning up, they were the only people left in the cheer leaders came to their fans except for May who didn't care for what the hell was the fuss about, she then saw someone in the bench sitting alone.

She then stood up walked to him.

"Hi!"May smiled at the boy causing the Boy to look to her reviling hiss brown auburn eyes, jet black hair and well tanned skin. He had on a blue shirt (Well if i don't explain his outfit right just look at the cover picture, that's what he's wearing.)With a little logo, .He had white shorts and rubber shoes

."Ummm...Hi?"He asked

."Oh...Sorry name's May nice to meet ya."May smiled letting him to shake her hand

."Ummm...Hi May name's Ash."Ash shook her hand.

"So what are you doing here?"Ash asked.

."Oh i just wanted to congratulate you."May smiled."Your number 20 right?"May asked shyly.

"Yeah…?"Ash asked slightly.

"Well congrats oh and your coach gave this to you..."She smiled grabbing something in her bag."Here."May handed Ash his cell phone

"Sweet!"Ash smiled grabbing his phone from May's hand."Thanks."Ash smiled.

"Welcome."May smiled."Sooo...are you planning to celebrate?"May asked rubbing her right foot on the ground.

"Well not really."Ash scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment,

"You're kidding?"May asked while Ash shooked his head in response."Well i can treat you, maybe at the ice cream parlor. How that sounds?"May asked.

"Nah I'm fine here."Ash lazily slumped on the bench.

"Pweasse Ash?"May asked while giving him the cutest puppy eyes she could mutter.

"Okay, okay well celebrate. How do you even do that?"Ash sighed.

A smile crept on May's face."I don't know?"May shrugged.

"Still your treat?"Ash smirked.

"No."May winked.

"Fine. Let's get going!"Ash smiled expanding his hand to let May help her up.

"Are you serious?"May smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep."Ash smirked and May helped her up.

"Thanks."Ash smiled while dusting his shorts.

May nodded in response, and ran."I bet you can't chase me!"May dared.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"Ash smirked running along.

"You can't catch me you can't catch me!"May sang teasingly while running.

"Oh yeah!"Ash smirked running faster and managed to catch after May and accidentally tripped.

"What the?"May said in shock of their position. Ash was on top of May and May was at the bottom. They soon looked away blushing madly.

"Ummm…He...he…sorry'Ash scratched the back of his neck blushing in embarrassment.

"I-It's Okay."May smiled.

"So Ummm…Were here."Ash happily explained.

"Y-Yeah."May smiled.

They talked for minutes until something important came to May's mind.

"Ash what are your classes?"May asked while licking her vanilla cone."Well i have Science, Geometry, History, Calculus, spanish, and other stuff we all need."Ash smiled still licking his vanilla cone.

"Class?"May asked eating her cone.

"901"Ash smirked licking off the ice cream from his fingers.

"Me too...and do you remember that Professor Oak giving us a history test?"May asked hiding her blush.

"Yeah..."Ash smirked cleaning his hands with a tissue."Will you like to study together tomorrow after school?"May asked shyly licking off the ice cream from her mouth.

"Sure your house?"Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah...Bye!"May smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek and ran away.

"I got a study date..."Ash smirked.

**Sooo...How was it? My first One .Don't bother leaving a review. Flames are accepted. But if you're not an advanceshipper then DIE! Oh i mean don't read this .thank you :)****  
****Bye for Now!******

**~Markenzie 5**


End file.
